


Captured

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Challenge Response, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Male Focus, Monster X Male, Other, Oviposition, POV Male Character, Side Female Character - Freeform, Tentacles, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A young elf ventures in a dark cave to try and free his beloved sister from a dangerous monster.Things go about as well as you can imagine.--Inspired by this tweet prompt:[A noncon fic where the victim gets egged but the other person comforts them being like "You're doing so good" and "Just a few more and I'll go away"]
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like right now, inspired by [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/CutsieCat365/status/1302967506123059200)
> 
> No beta as it's really just pure self indulgence I wrote to fulfill someone's kink. ~~That someone might be me~~
> 
> BTW if you wanna follow me on twitter just go [here](https://twitter.com/Tommykaine91) (I'm Tommykaine91)

The young elf knew something was wrong since the moment he came to the cave’s entrance. He could feel a dangerous aura coming from it.

Yet, that was where his older sister had disappeared. She was a capable warrior, so whatever was in there had to be strong enough to overpower her. Elar was scared, but his love for his sister was stronger than his fear.

As he walked into the cave, sword in hand and ears pricked up to hear any strange noise, his heart was thumping loud and fast and his whole body was shaking. The deeper he went, the stronger the threat. He could feel its evil energy like a slimy, disgusting touch or like an overpowering stench.

He should have listened to his elders.

His first mistake had not been to get distracted as soon as he saw her, dropping his sword from the shock as he ran towards the disgraceful figure that was stuck to the wall with vine-like tentacles, her clothes torn apart and her legs spread open, her bulging belly completely exposed together with her breasts and her pussy.

Nor to ignore the growing sense of dread that tried to alert him, like a fifth sense, before he even heard the rumbling laughter behind him – too late to turn around, before his wrists were caught and forced behind his back and his waist was grabbed, lifting him in the air as he uselessly tried to kick backwards.

No, his first mistake had been to come in there in the first place.

Elar was captured and helpless.

His arms were stuck behind his back, vine-like tentacles wrapped around them and his torso, keeping them blocked in place. His legs were also stuck in a similar fashion, his thighs spread open and secured to his belly, his ankles lifted up and tied to the sides of his head in an extremely uncomfortable position. His clothes were ripped apart by the claws of the creature, a large and terrifying vision with pitch black slick skin with red markings, large horns, a big mouth with big sharp teeth and a long purple tongue that licked him from his crotch to his cheek, teasing his small cock and his cherry pink nipples in the process.

He tried to struggle of course, he cursed at the monster, he demanded for both him and Celia to be freed, but the creature only laughed at him. Black tentacles dangled from its back, and apparently could be detached at will. But the one that sprouted from between its legs was different, shifting in color from coal black to red and then transitioning into a bright pink towards the tip, which had a slit in it and was oozing a clear liquid.

Elar paled as the creature came closer, the weird appendage sliding against his cock and balls before moving down lower and lower, until the tip was pressing against the tight pucker of his ass.

“No!” he cried, struggling as violently as he could and trying to tense up, but it only made the inevitable insertion all the more painful when the tentacle slid in, eased by the lubrication it produced, pushing in further and further as Elar shook his head and cried, begging for it to stop, cursing at the monster again while hot tears streamed down his face.

Despite everything, as that creature pushed its appendage deeper and deeper, Elar’s small cock started to stiffen, as well as his nipples. The elf panted and looked down in horror, unaware of the fact that the fluid that was being poured inside him had aphrodisiac properties and was easily absorbed by his insides, acting even faster than if he’d been forced to drink it.

“Please, stop,” he begged, but the poor thing did not know that was only the beginning.

Only when even the base of the tentacle was buried inside his ass did the creature truly start mating with him.

When the first egg was pushed inside of him, stretching him even further, Elar couldn’t help but scream in pain and fear.

“It’ll be over soon,” the creature said, surprising him with its calm and almost gentle tone. “Just help me take care of my children.”

“N-no, please, stop it!” Elar begged, shaking his head and closing his eyes shut as he felt a second egg being pushed inside of him, just as the first egg had finally managed to fully pop past his hole and was being forced deeper inside of him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take long,” the creature insisted, its clawed hand stroking his face, careful not to scratch him. “Just relax, it’ll be easier if you do. You might even enjoy it.”

“I-I would never!” Elar stubbornly replied. And yet, as more and more eggs were slowly forced inside of him, filling him up and causing his stomach to start bulging, his cock grew harder and harder until it started leaking precum, his breathing frantic as his body started to grow aroused despite the pain and discomfort.

“A-ahh!” he cried out as yet another egg was pushed in, mercilessly forcing his hole to spread open up to the size of a fist in its widest part, before finally moving past and allowing it a small moment of relief, before the next egg started to stretch it again just a few moments later.

“There, there, just a little more… ooh, you’re doing so well, even better than your sister did,” the creature whispered against his ear in a soothing, almost cooing tone, before licking the tears off of his face. “Just a few more, you can endure it, just a couple more and I’ll go away.”

Elar could do nothing but cry and beg and whimper as his face was flushed red from the shame and the mixture of pain and arousal, his stomach round and heavy with eggs.

“There you go, there, there…” the creature whispered as the last egg was deposited deep inside Elar, carefully sliding out its tentacle and smirking as the elf’s small hole twitched and dripped some of the creature’s fluids, slightly reddened from the abuse and unable to fully close up after the prolonged stretching. “What a good boy, you did so well! You deserve a reward!”

Elar didn’t have the strength to say anything. He could only moan weakly as the creature moved him against the cave wall, next to his sister, then leaned down and started to lick and suck at his still-hard cock, teasing him and pleasuring him until he was helpless to do anything but cum from that monster’s touch.

“Now I’ll leave you two here, together. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, I’ll feed you and pamper you both every day so that you can give birth to healthy children,” the creature said as it rose up and grasped on his chin, forcing him to look into its thin red eyes and smiling widely as it stroked his cheek with something akin to affection. “I think we’ll make a big, happy family together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment, even just to keysmash. I promise it'll still make my day.


End file.
